


First Impressions

by Mizu7



Series: WidowTracer Epic [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sexual Tension, best friend - Freeform, what more could you ask for!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/pseuds/Mizu7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the pretense that Ameile was once an Overwatch agent we explore how she and Tracer met. Before and After Widowmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr and now it's here! Thank you all for your wonderful support!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say you'll remember me  
> Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe  
> Red lips and rosy cheeks  
> Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your 
> 
> Wildest dreams  
> 

“It’s been nearly two weeks Winston, and you’re in the exact same place I left you in”

For the first time in hours Winston put down the small project and looked up, finding a shaking head but a small smile as she approached. He blinked hard, glancing at the holo-clock above his work space, last time he checked he was sure it said a.m. 

“Two weeks? You’re already back from the honeymoon then?” 

She nodded, lifting her hand up just enough to show off a rather impressively sized rock on her finger. Gerard spared no expensive, same for the wedding. Family, friends and nearly half of Overwatch was in attendance. Weapons were permitted of course, they couldn’t risk it being in one place. Even Amélie had a pistol strapped to her thigh underneath her beautiful dress.  

Pushing himself away from the desk, the chair he crouched in rolled away just enough to give the thin woman room for a quick embrace. 

She smiled, ruffling the tuff of fur on top of his head, “Time flies when you’re having fun no?” she laughed, pointing to the mess that is his work desk.

She could hardly see the table, covered in gadgets and tools that were foreign to her.  

He snorted, releasing his grip to push his small glasses further up his nose, “You could say that” 

“This must be the emergency I heard so much about”

She carefully leaned over the table, purposely holding her own hands behind her back to hold back the urge to poke and prod. A lesson she learned the hard way many years ago. Despite the confusing tech, it was easy to spot the one in question, a circular gadget that blinked a soft blue hue every once and awhile.  

Winston sighed, “I apologize for missing your wedding Amélie. But to be fair it was probably for the best, I am a horrible dancer” 

She opened her mouth but quickly closed it, he might have been right but that didn’t she wouldn’t have wanted to see it anyway. 

“Besides, this is the solution…in theory” he sighed, turning in his seat to point directly behind them,” _That_ is the emergency”

Following the pointed finger, she turned around, realizing there was in fact a new room in his lab that was clearly not that before. Half of the lab was now replaced with long windows, peering into a circular room with large cables and dozens of light fixtures. But otherwise, there was nothing else. 

Her brows furrowed in confusion, slowly approaching a window to confirm the lack of life or anything else inside. 

“H..”

She blinked, just once and it was gone. The figure of a person. From the corner of her eye. 

“He…llo…!” now a voice but no body. 

“What…is this?” 

“Wait…wait is she back?!” his tired eyes widened, hopping out of his seat and nearly smashing his face against the window,” Athena, begin monitoring Lena’s movements” 

 

**Recording now.**

 

“Lena?! Can you hear me?!” he cried out but there was nothing. 

Save for just the tiniest noise Winston didn’t seem to notice but she heard it a mile away. Someone inside was giggling. 

“I’M BACK” she screamed, jumping up from her hidden spot beneath the windows and thus sending poor Winston flat on his back in surprise. 

The girl inside fell over in a fit of laughter, punching the air in victory, “YEESSS I finally got you! You shoulda seen the look on your face!”  

Amélie held a hand to her lips, stifling a small giggle as Winston struggled to stand up with his glasses crooked from his face and clutching his heart. 

“Lena…we have company, be polite please” he grumbled, readjusting his spectacles. 

She immediately stopped, wiping a stray tear from her eyes, the girl named Lena sat up and stared directly at Amélie with big eyes. 

“Ooh but I didn’t get you dint I?” she smiled, hopping to her feet to approach the window. 

She was a bit on the short side, young with a smile and hopeful eyes Amélie hadn’t seen in years. Lena was less discreet about scanning the new person. 

“Get a load of you, standing tall n cool like that eh?” she was grinning,”I’m Lena Oxton! Pleasure to meet ya!” 

Out of habit, the girl offered her hand as one would for a formal greeting, but as if the wall was never there, her hand went straight through it, even flickering and becoming transparent right in front of Amélie’s eyes. 

“What on earth…”

Lena immediately pulled her hand back, forcing a smile and laugh, “Oh…right sorry luv…I…..k-keep forg-” her words failed as the rest of her body seemed to follow her hand’s pattern, flickering like a broken light bulb soon Amélie was able to see right through her. 

Recognizing the look of confused panic, Lena looked down at herself and groaned. 

“Ah bugger all…” she huffed, a puff of air blowing her bangs out of her face in frustration her shoulders sagged in defeat,”Well…awfully nice to have a visitor!” she shrugged past the sad look on her face. 

“Winston…what is happening to er?”

He didn’t reply at first, she turned away to find him typing furiously at three different computers at the same time, the lights within Lena’s chambers hummed burning brighter for only a moment in which she appeared to have become whole again but only for a few seconds. The lights cracks and sparks flew before shutting down and she was right back to becoming a ghost. 

Winston growled at the beeping computers, slamming a fist on the desk in frustration, “Damnit! I almost had it!” 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself…” she sighed,” Ah…luv?” Amélie turned back to find the girl much closer to the window to speak through as her voice was soon fading as her body was,”Could you pat the gent for me?” 

This girl was disappearing, before her very eyes and all she could do was sigh and accept it. 

This was not what she was expecting on her first day back from vacation but here she was, walking over to Winston and patting him on the shoulder as requested. 

“I don’t know what to do…” he mumbled gently, unable to look back at the pair of big eyes that were looking hopefully as they did every time she would return. Instead he looked upwards, staring at the numerous screens of data that seemed to tower over him. 

“Not giving up would be a start” she said, gently squeezing his arm reassuringly,” I don’t know a single scientist better suited for this job” 

 

**Winston, Tracer is disappearing from existence again.**

 

Athena called out, diverting their attention back to the girl looking rather annoyed. 

“Thank you Athena…” she huffed, flopping down on the ground, pouting like a child being scolding by the universe as she began to fade away. 

Winston jumped out of his seat, making his way back to the glass his nose flared as he snarled, “Lena I’m going to fix this I promise!” 

Amélie stood by in silence, watching the girl’s eyes reignite with life at his determination. 

“Aw, thanks big guy. I know you can do it!” she grinned, standing back up to offer him a thumbs up. It was the little she could do to keep his spirits up. 

Soon the flickering fell into a sporadic pattern of her phasing into being and disappearing. 

“Wha…y-your…..n-name luv?” she called out, her voice trailing away into the void.

She wasn’t sure what was more terrifying. This girl’s condition or the fact that she was smiling through it. 

“Amélie Lacroix”   
   
“N-nice… ta m-meet ya Amélie” Lena smiled, bringing two fingers up to her forehead in a mock salute she nodded,”See you soon”

And she was gone. 

Not a single trace of the girl. 

“Well…she was an odd one” 

Winston let out a long sigh and returned to his work desk,”I can’t let her down, not when everyone else had given up on her” he huffed, screens appearing around him with no data recorded just moments ago. 

“That sounds like a familiar story, no?”

He paused, though he stayed silent, he offered a small smile up at the tall french sniper. 

Leaning in, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning on her heel to let him work in peace, “Let me know when the girlie has returned, oui?”

 

_“She looks like fun”_


	2. The Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She said let's get out of this town  
> Drive out of the city  
> Away from the crowds  
> I thought heaven can't help me now  
> Nothing lasts forever

“Amélie!” 

She blinked back into reality, instantaneously she returned to her room of lights and mysterious machinery still completely foreign to her as if no time had passed at all. The tall french woman was still with Winston, this time offering a banana and tea with a small smile. 

It was always hard to say how much time had passed since she last reappeared, she stopped asking when a blink of an eye for her turned out to be a month. It was mind boggling and downright depressing, four weeks without a single trace, leaving poor Winston alone to decide if she was ever coming back and if he should even keep trying when there was not a speck of the girl in this vast room. 

Yet this particular moment, the woman was there again. It wasn’t often she saw the same person twice aside from the very one trying to fix her disappearing act. How long had she been there? Did she come often? Or was Lena just gone for a few minutes this time? Regardless, Lena’s mouth opened and called out to her with excitement. 

The two immediately whipped around and stared at her as if she were a ghost. Well they technically weren’t wrong. In a sense. Sort of? 

Amélie leaned back against the table, clutching her chest where her heart nearly leapt out of,“Merde!”

“Lena! Don’t move!” Winston held his hands up to her, emphasizing on the “don’t move” command as he scrambled out of his seat, tripping and toppling over the floor…which was now riddled with more tech, bits and pieces of something he was building, or failed experiments. He hopped into another chair with three holo-screens and proceeded to type away, sending commands to the machinery inside her room. 

“Amélie distract her or something!”

Lena remained utterly still, standing awkwardly and rigid in front of the window as he requested but pouted.  

“Winston I told you I’m not doing this on purpose!” she huffed, letting out a puff of air to blow her bangs out of her face. 

“Don’t move!” 

The blue lights began to grow in brightness, she couldn’t feel anything but something was happening in theory.

“Oh bloody hell I got an itch…” she whined. 

Amélie however, thought this was amusing. She held the small grin as she slowly approached the window. 

“I was wondering when we would meet again” 

Maybe the distraction would be a good idea. 

“How long was I gone?” 

“Don’t answer that please!” Winston called out, mild panic in his voice as he continued to type furiously, mumbling commands and inquires to his computer companion.

Lena groaned,”Oh come on Winston, I really wanna know this time!” 

He didn’t respond, grumbling to himself as fingers and toes flashing over the keyboard as the ceiling of lights hummed. Lena looked straight ahead at the woman with big puppy eyes, they always worked. 

But Amélie remained silent for a moment, staring straight into Lena as if her eyes were scanning her, like she was looking for something. Waiting for her to fade away again?  

“A week” she said finally; Lena then realized she was awaiting a reaction. 

Her face fell, seven full days had gone by.

“O…oh…right then…well…I did ask…” she was going to thank her if her chest suddenly didn’t feel so heavy. 

“What’s it like?” she asked gently, Lena almost didn’t hear her through the window and her voice travel as she stepped away to grab a chair,” Disappearing? Where do you go?” 

Winston’s typing ceased for a short moment, “Amélie….” 

“No no honestly it’s alright”

The woman took a seat, leaning back with her long legs crossed and hands folded neatly in her lap. Waiting silently. 

It was odd enough to get a visitor a second time, particularly a non scientist or psychologist or any other “gist”s, picking at her brain for answers with concern in their tone. She was genuinely curious and not a clipboard in sight. 

“It’s hard to say, it feels like I blink and suddenly I’m back again. Like no time has passed for me but each time Winston looks sicker, people look…scared or confused. Days and weeks pass by and I don’t feel a thing”

Her brows furrowed at this, a look of pity crossed over her eyes. Not like what the doctors have been giving her, sad eyes with false hopes on their lips. She remained quiet and listened intently. 

“I prefer those…other times I just…float”

And thus, Lena’s mouth opened with words spoken to no one before. 

“Some where in limbo I guess” 

They asked her hundreds of questions, anxiety and panic flowing out of them she felt as though she were drowning in their worries. Her usual cheerful attitude kicked in immediately like a defense mechanism, brushing aside the horror of her reality with a joke here and there followed by a bright smile. 

At some point, she unconsciously crossed her arms to hug herself, at some point she found herself looking away, “It’s dark and I don’t feel a thing but I’m aware that I’m…somewhere…just not…here” 

 

**Chronal anchor activated.**

 

She forced out a smile and laugh, “I…don’t usually ask how long I’ve gone-”

“Then why did you?”

Amélie’s eyes narrowed, the slightest tilt of her head expressing true curiosity.

“I’ve met a lot of Overwatch agents, but never twice”

Perhaps she had been incredibly unlucky and missed every visit except this one. 

“Why? Don’t you have a world to save or something?”a quick thought arose, and her hands flew up,”Not that I mind though! I don’t mind the company” 

She cracked a smile, finally leaning over, resting her elbows on her knees,” I’ll be honest…” her voice trailed off into a tune of sorts, baiting her and Lena grabbed onto it. 

Her eyes lit up and posture reigniting with energy with her own curiosity, she ran forward towards the window, hopping onto an indent of machine underneath the glass. It wasn’t meant to be a chair but it certainly was now, her arms folded at the window sil with her chin cradled on top of them, staring out at the woman with the sly smile on her face.

“Oh boy I’m ready” 

“Truth is…” Amélie leaned forward, cupping her hand over her mouth to cover it away from unwanted ears, “I’m bored” 

Lena’s face fell into a pout,”Aw bugger you tease!” she laughed, swiping at the window in a playful manner despite her hand going straight through the wall between them. 

 

**Chronal anchor locked onto target**

 

“Good thing I’m entertaining then!” 

“You’re most definitely not like the others”

 

**System failing.**

 

“I’m also here for Winston the poor boy” 

She nodded off to the side, hinting at his general direction. Lena leaned in, angling herself to just barely catch a glimpse of his back, hunched over the computer having an argument with Athena and the screens blinking red. 

“He’s been working so hard. So many people cast harsh judgement on him” she sighed, shaking her head as he growled, pounding his fist against the desk, “You are his saving grace”

Lena’s brows furrowed in a flash of anger. She had lost count of how many lab coats she had seen since the accident. And forced herself to not count how many times she saw different faces, one by one each of them gave up on her. Unable to find a solution they left her to fade away. 

“Bollocks! Why would anyone be hard on the smartest and finest bloke I ever met!?” she huffed.   
  
Amélie leaned in once more,“In case you didn’t notice…” she started, looking back at Winston, who was no shoving three bananas in his mouth in a fit of stress,“He is a gorilla”

Lena snorted, “What? Rubbish!”

She grinned playfully, sending Lena into a giggling frenzy, ”Oui, true story”

“I can hear you two!” Winston called out though slightly muffled with chunks of fruit still being chewed in between his teeth. 

This only made Lena laugh harder, for the first time in…a long time, her cheeks were burning from smiling so hard. 

“Bloody heart attack this one gave me when I first blinked in here” 

“I can imagine” 

 

**Chronal anchor re-engaged.**

 

“Oh bloody hell look at the size of that!” 

Amélie blinked back in surprise at Lena’s sudden outburst, realizing moments later that the girl’s eyes were trained on her hand. Particularly her ring finger, where a beautiful silver band covered in diamonds sat innocently. 

“I hope you don’t take that out with you on missions. But I suppose you could blind them in the sun yeah?” she poked her chin in thought.

“….I don’t take it with me but…that’s not a bad idea actually” she laughed, lifting her hand and examining the ring in thought. 

Lena watched for a moment, her eyes flashed with pride as her eyes glazed over the ring possibly for the millionth time. Her chin fell back on her folded arms with a smile and a sigh, “What a lucky bloke” 

She stopped, slowly dropping her hand to raise a curious brow at the girl, “Usually people say ‘What a lucky girl’ “ 

“I know what I said” Lena smiled, followed by a quick wink. For the first time in a long time, she could feel her own heart pounding in her ears. 

Amélie however chuckled, flattered, “Careful cherie…” she cooed, flashing her ring up to the window with teasing eyes and a low tone setting Lena’s ears on fire. She was well aware of what she was doing; oh she is dangerous.  

Lena shrugged it off, expertly hiding the momentary thrill behind a casual smile, “Aw well, I still mean it. Honest, you’re bloody brilliant. For visiting Winston and by chance me” 

 

**Anchor activated. Target locked in.**

 

“But of course, what else was I suppose to do with my day with the firing range under construction?” 

Lena blew a short raspberry at the woman, “Oh bollocks you love us” she laughed, waving her off. But in doing so, smacking her hand against the glass. 

She yelped, immediately cradling her hand, “Ow! Wanker…” but then she stopped. They both did, eyes wide in realization at the same time. 

Amélie must have noticed the panic in her eyes. Lena immediately jumped up from her perch and stared at her hands. She was shaking. 

All at once her senses returned in such a way she had no prior realization that she was numb. Her cheeks her burning from smiling so much, ears burning at the sight of beautiful eyes and heart pounding at the voice speaking sweetly to her. She never realized she was regaining feeling in her body as the machine around her roared to life.  

“…Winston…” Amélie slowly stood up from her seat, stepping forward to the window so slowly as if not to frighten the terrified girl inside. 

 

**Chronal Anchor test successful. Tracer is now pinned into our reality.**

 

“Lena are you alright?” 

Cold. 

The floor was cold against her bare feet, sending shivers up her spine like a shock wave, she immediately hugged herself, holding in the urge to shudder. Her clothes were coarse against her fingertips that were dry. 

Her head was pounding, overstimulated on sensations she was deprived of for months. 

“I…..” she started, her mouth felt as though she had eaten cotton balls all day. That being said her body realized it was running on next to no food or water, muscles strained to keep her up as moments ago gravity wasn’t exactly a thing.

Winston and Amélie watched on in horror as her legs gave way and Lena collapsed, blacking out before hitting the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also dedicated to my asshole friend who made the connection between Widowtracer and "Wildest Dreams" by Taylor swift. I hate you and I love you.


	3. The Last

_“Get this around her quickly!”_

_“What’s happening?! What is this th-oh….Oh…my god Winston you actually did it”_

_“She’s over stimulated, months worth of limbo and it’s caught up to her”_

_“I need IV’s now!”_

_“She’s unconscious but alive. Barely”_

_“Athena I need something! Anything!”_

_“Lena! Lena wake up!”_

* * *

Angela had seen some things in her line of work. 

These things of course ranged from the horrifying to the insane since she began to use her skills for Overwatch. 

This day in particular however was new. 

The young woman she thought for sure was declared dead and lost to another dimension was cradled in Winston’s arms and placed on her table with a strange harness haphazardly strapped to her chest. 

The soft blue glow of what Winston named a Chronal Anchor, kept her physical form. No longer a faded ghost as Angela had last seen her before she disappeared for days. 

The poor girl was emaciated, thin and weighed nothing, barely breathing and unconscious. Months of being trapped in a world of nothing and suddenly thrust back into reality caused her body to backfire and shut down. 

For the first few days, Lena was kept on IV’s, water and nutrition being pumped into her small body in hopes of regaining any strength or energy before proceeding with any other treatments. Winston set up shop in the med bay, a table of computers and gadgets while keeping record of her progress. 

Angela laughed to herself. 

He did the absolute impossible to save this girl’s life and he still refused to leave her side until she was on her feet and running outside. 

“I hope Miss Oxton realizes how lucky she is” 

He laughed,” She promised me dinner and free reign to do experiments on her so I think it will be worth it!” 

Every so often a random Overwatch agent would either stop by or ask her questions about the girl. 

Wild stories and rumors spread like wildfire, the entire agency knew about the ghost returned to life and were obviously curious. But one agent in particular did visit, not for the sake of seeing if the story was true, but to sit beside the girl and wait for her eyes to open again. 

“Anything?” she asked as she entered the med bay. 

Winston shook his head.

“Not yet but I’m glad you’re here” he offered a small smile, grabbing a few tools he hopped from his chair,”We might be need a familiar face” 

Angela watched her patient’s face carefully as she gently pulled each IV out of her arms. Nothing. Her heart rate had finally fell into a normal pattern and color returned to her face. It was a start. 

“I’m going to attempt in repairing the harness. She still fades here and there, which is a problem for medical equipment to stay on her. But I’m not sure what will happen. The last time I tried to touch it…” his voice trailed into a nervous laugh.

Angela was not laughing. 

Lena awoke for the first time in hours the moment he opened a compartment, she gasped for air as if she were trapped underwater. She shook uncontrollably, thrashing and sobbing. Clawing at the foreign chest plate strapped to her body sent her into a panic, unable to see past the people trying to help her as her eyes glazed over in horror. The odd thing however, was the bluish hue of light that seemed to followed her limbs. Angela would blink and find her in different fetal positions instantaneously. 

Winston had to pin the small girl down until the sedation kicked in.  

“In order for the Anchor to work, I had to…essentially control time…and space” 

Amélie’s eyes widened. 

“She might be able to control it, but until then I need to…well basically turn it down. Otherwise she may wake up and turn back time by accident”

“And just when I thought I was getting bored in this place…” she slowly dropped her face in her palm with a soft chuckle. 

“Are we ready?”

Angela took up her spot on the left side of the bed, keeping an eye on her heart rate and MRI scanners that hummed softly on the wall. With a small wave of her hand, she motioned Amélie to join her. 

“She experienced an intense panic attack before, keep her distracted while Winston works” 

“Understood” 

Winston stood by on the right, both hands equipped with tools at the ready though his eyes were full of worry and nerves. 

Each exchanged a nod in agreement and he began. 

It started out well. 

With a surgeons precision he managed to reopen the compartment and get to work, his tools shooting small bolts of electricity in such a way was foreign to the doctor but she trusted him more than most. 

A particularly loud zap within the harness caused the blue light to flicker. 

Lena twitched. 

“Ok…this might sting…” he mumbled, to her and possibly himself. 

Another loud zap sent small sparks flying into Winston’s face, he hissed in annoyance but continued on. The blue light suddenly grew in brightness, beeping sporadically and her eyes snapped open. 

Winston immediately pulled back as she sat up, breathing heavily and scrambling back until her shoulders crashed in the wall behind her. Her eyes were wide, shifting all over the room but at the people around her. 

Her heart rate skyrocketed, sending the scanners behind her to beep and flash red wildly. 

Their desperate cries fell on deaf ears she she looked down and found the strange device still strapped to her chest.

Before she could grab at the exposed wires and tech, Angela grabbed the girl by the face and forced her to look straight at her.

“Your name is Lena Oxton. You are in the Overwatch Medical bay. You were a fighter pilot for the slipstream project. You are safe. You are here. Do you understand me?” 

Winston and Amélie remained utterly still as the calming voice of Dr. Ziegler sent the girl into a frozen state of shock. Her grip was strong but not painful and words firm but kind. 

Seconds passed slowly, she blinked twice. 

“Lena?” 

“I….am…here…” her voice just above a whisper, she continued to shake but her breathing slowed into an even pace. 

Winston gently called out to the doctor, motioning with his eyes the IV’s.

“Can you-” 

She immediately stepped forward, “Oui”

 As Angela slowly dropped her hands from the girl’s confused face to join Winston, Amélie took her place, gently brushing her obnoxious bangs out of her eyes. 

“Do you know who I am?”

Lena blinked hard, cradling her temple and groaning in pain as the whiplash settled giving her a nasty migraine. 

“Take your time cherie” 

Lena forced her eyes open past the pain to stare up at the woman, she was smiling, looking around the room with a nervous laugh in her voice, “….a….ame…lie?” she pulled back, awaiting to see if she answered correctly. 

But she let out a hurtful gasp, her slender finger clutching her heart, “Lena how could you forget?!”

Blood drained from her face,“Ooooh bollocks I am so-”

Amélie laughed, after receiving a rather nasty glare from Angela, she ruffled the girl’s hair, “Kidding”

For the first time in hours, Lena smiled, hope and life returning to her eyes and she giggled. 

“Aw Bugger off….” she huffed, thumping her head against Amélie’s arm as she let out a sigh of relief.  

Winston was not amused, he snorted carefully place his glasses back into place, “Seriously?” 

“Pardon Winston, but look at this sad face. It does not suit her” she said, gently cradling the girl’s face in her hands,” See? Much better” 

The Anchor was closed shut, finished with his work Winston put aide his tool and let out a long sigh of relief, “Agreed. How are you feeling Lena?” 

She hesitantly pulled out of Amélie’s grasp, sitting up she slowly touched her own hands. Fingertips grazing over the metal plate over her chest, flexing her fingers, taking a deep breath of the cold air. Taking a moment to completely readjust herself into the world of reality she finally turned to the doctor with a beaming smile worth saving. 

“I am…bloody hungry” 

* * *

 

Two days later Amélie disappeared.

 

Lena never cried so hard in her life. 

 

* * *

Days had gone by, fueled with the desire to find her friend and bring justice Lena performed beyond expectations in physical therapy. Adjustments to her anchor made running easy, soon she accepted it was now apart of her. 

Several experiments later and she was finally in control. 

Within a blink of eye she managed to pop from one area to another with incredible speed. Earning the attention of Overwatch agents all over the world, she was no longer an accident that needed to be saved. There were talks of recruitment now. 

“Lena Oxton?”

“That’s me!” she immediately replied before even turning around to see the man behind her. 

He was tall, standing up right and rigid like a good soldier, however given the men follow him he was much more than that. 

He stared down at her for a moment, scanning her before speaking, “…you’re…not what I was expecting” 

She shrunk back, nervously wiping her sweaty forehead with a towel, it was odd enough that he would approach her in the locker room of the training area, but him looking her up and down wasn’t any better. She had a strange feeling she was being watched today. 

“Um…?” 

He looked exhausted, experience and scars on his face showing years on the battlefield yet despite his intimidating features, he smiled, “You have such life in your eyes…I have not seen a look like that around here in years. I hope you consider joining our fight” 

She pepped up immediately, her smile beaming like the sun and tail wagging if she had one, “Of course! I’d do anything to stop some baddies from makin a mess” 

The tail metaphor must have been more apparent, he let out a hearty laugh and pat her on the head, “Good. The world could always use more heroes”

She giggled. 

Then she caught sight of the patch sitting over his heart. “Lacroix” 

She froze. 

“My wife spoke fondly of you and now I can see why” 

Her shoulder’s sagged, realizing the exhaustion and finding sorrow behind his strong eyes. 

This man was Gérard Lacroix. Leader of a small army to disband a terrorist organization causing trouble for Overwatch and the world lately. Talon. However, they seem to be busy lately. Stories spread of assassin’s dropping like flies at Gérard’s hands, the best Talon had to offer didn’t stand a chance.

Despite being utterly inspired by this man standing before her they stared at each other knowing full well what was on her mind. 

“….H….have you…?” 

He shook his head,“I have not slept in days but I will not give up” 

“Please let me help you” 

“Non” his voice was stern, commanding,” Control your abilities. Become greater. There is so much potential in you” 

She huffed, but nodded regardless, she was no use to anyone dead after running in guns blazing, not yet anyway, ”…ok…I promise” but in an instant, determination returned to her eyes,”But save some for me alright?!” 

 

Later that day Gérard would return to teach her how to fight like an agent of Overwatch .

* * *

 

 

Amélie is found broken and beaten within an inch of her life in a Talon stronghold. 

Lena finds out while out on her first mission as an Overwatch agent. The moment their plane touched the ground she blinked into the facility, whizzing through the long hallways and hopping over people and dodging machinery to get to the medical wing. 

She found Amélie covered in bandages and bruises, iv’s in her arms and a breathing mask over her face. 

Next to her was Gérard, covered in cuts and burns. Those weeks of searching, refusing sleep until he found his wife paid off. He fought past Talon agents who wanted nothing more but to see him dead but he returned victorious. Bleeding internally and unconscious but victorious.

Lena pulled a seat between the two and waited. 

She spoke to them while Angela checked up on each one, retelling her adventures on her first mission, the lives she saved and how amazing it felt. How inspired she was by Gérard’s training and strong words of what it meant to be a hero. How much she missed Amélie somehow always finding the right time to be there for her when she needed her.  

 

She is sent out on another mission before they wake up. 

 

* * *

 

Lena returned from India weeks later. 

No one would look her in the eye. 

Despite the mission being a complete success, earning praise from world leaders and being televised for the first time with her call sign Tracer on the banner the halls were eerily silent.

Winston found her and pulled her aside. 

Gérard is dead. Amélie is missing. 

Murdered in their own home. 

Lena was later found in Winston’s lab, her old Chronal chambers gone now and replaced with new tech but she still found a corner to hole herself in.

The harness sat next to her feet, humming gently until becoming non existent, giving her a tighter squeeze as she wrapped her arms around her knees. Winston made it clear that without it she would phase in and out of reality again. 

But this time, feeling numb was better than being alive.  


	4. New First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's so Tall and Handsome as hell  
> She's so Bad but she does it so well

“Ameile?”

“Oui?”

“Why do you come here all the time?” 

She paused mid sip of her tea, Lena sat innocently on her bed, legs crossed now covered in crumbs of the biscuits and chocolate she had been stuffing in her mouth for the past hour. 

“You’re asking why I am spending time with you? I thought I made my intentions quite clear cherie”

“Yeah you said you were bored and I’m funny. But I’m asking for real, don’t you…you know, have overwatch-y things to do or something?” her voice trailed off, looking away her head seemed to slowly shrink into her shoulders, like she was afraid of the answer. 

“Would you like me to stop?”

“N-no! I just..” she huffed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes,”….c’mon don’t dodge the question I’m asking seriously!” 

It had been only a few hours since Lena returned to the living world thanks to the contraption strapped to chest that hummed with a blue light at the center. Every once and awhile she would grumbled, fussing with the straps around her shoulder, the tech itself worked beautifully as she was no longer phasing in and out of existence and was now physical to touch and feel things. Winston mentioned she might be able to control the new abilities it went with but until then she was enjoying a meal fit for a king to catch up on months of being in limbo. 

The last thing she wanted was to eat alone. 

“I mean don’t get me wrong, I love Winston and Angela a lot but it’s nice to talk to someone that’s not constantly poking me” 

Lena suddenly looked small, her hands fumbling nervously in her lap. 

“Look…I’m asking because….you’re just so cool and amazing and have been here for me but I haven’t done anything to deserve your attention but…be a problem child”

Ah there it is. 

“Mon cherie…” she smiled, placing her tea and plate aside she reached out to grab the girl’s hands,”When you can finally leave this place you’ll understand” 

Her head tilted, confused but gently held onto her slender hands. Lena took a moment to look down, her thumb just slightly grazing over her knuckles. She was still relearning, appreciating what it meant to touch and feel. Amelie humored her in pretending to not notice. 

“Soon you’ll see how much we need someone like you here” 

* * *

 

“SNIPER ON THE ROOF. SNIPER ON THE ROOF.”

The air cracked like thunder as single shots blasted towards the earth, particularly aiming at Tracer’s team. What started out as a simple transportation mission turned downtown into a bloody battlefield. 

She had only mili seconds to respond just after the warning was received through communications. She zipped down the road and slipped behind an alley way with the sniper’s bullets hot on her tail. 

“We noticed thank you Winston!” another agent called back with sarcasm in his voice and guns blazing. 

She peaked out from behind her wall, watching as powerful bullets ripped into the concrete of walls and streets. The fact that these shots were so close to her, _Tracer_ , even as she blinked and zipped around with incredible speed was enough to show how skilled this sniper was. That being said these shots at her teammates were sloppy, but not without purpose. One by one her team was forced to pull back and distance themselves from the payload. 

Her eyes narrowed, watching the shots and calculating on where they were. 

“I got this!” she called out, finding just the tiniest glint of reflection from a roof top miles away. 

“Tracer don’t go alone!” another agent called out but she was well on her way with nothing but a blue streak behind her. 

“Then you better catch up!”

This was it. This was a golden opportunity to make a story worth telling over and over again at the lunch table and shove it in Reinhardt’s face. 

She zipped around buildings and through alley’s to lose the sniper’s line of sight but somehow they managed to continue to find her. Bullets popped and pierced through the air just seconds after her, knicking her shoes. 

Tracer cursed under her breath as she ran but her cheeks were burning from smiling so much. Just when she thought she these missions were getting boring. 

Finding a tight corner of walls, she zipped upwards, hopping between windows and pipes to reach the rooftops. 

She was immediately greeted with a hot steaming barrel aimed at her face. 

“Ooooh…you’re good” she grinned. 

The sniper was tall, thin and very much a woman, a helmet apparatus covering her face with a set of red glowing orbs. Despite the darkness of midnight, she could still catch the slightly upwards curl of her dark lips. 

“Merci” 

Thus began a fight Tracer could only describe later as a complicated dance. 

She blinked out of the line of fire and proceeded to run for her life as a string of bullets chased after her. Spinning around, her pistols flipped into her grasp and she returned fire, sending the sniper back and zip lining away.

“Tracer! What’s your status we are pushing back!” her intercom screamed, the sound of gunshots muffling his voice. 

“She’s mine!” she grinned, hopping from rooftop to rooftop exchanging bullets. 

The sniper bearing a similar smile on her face as well. 

Soon another voice called out,“Payload secure! Tracer fall back now!” 

She pouted, hiding behind a wall as bullets pummeled into the back of it, her chest beeped and blinked indicating a need for a recharge,”Aw…just five more minutes?”

“TRACER”

“Right right I’m coming…” she grumbled, the accelerator roared back to life and she was back on her feet. Blinking past the barrage of bullets with a pulse bomb in her grasp. 

She could end it now she wanted to, stick it to that smug grin on her face and call it a night. 

But where was the sportsmanship in that?

“It’s been fun luv!” she called out from on top of her previous hiding place, the sniper kept her eyes and sights trained on her but ceased firing. 

“Really, smashing good round that was” she winked playfully and blinked forward, just inches from the confused sniper and slammed the bomb at her feet.

“Cheers!” and with that she turned on her heel and booked it using the explosive as cover. 

At lease that was the plan, just seconds before the bomb hit the ground the sniper was ready. Now able to identify her strange powers, the sniper reached out and fired a cable straight at Tracer, timing it just right that it grabbed a clawful of her jacket before she was out of reach and pulled.

“I’m not done with you!”

Tracer yelped in surprise, her back colliding into the sniper’s chest just before the bomb went off. She was using her as a shield, Tracer took the brunt of the explosion but the pressure pushing the two back and sending them flying backwards and crashing into the ground. 

“Tracer what was that? Tracer!” 

She groaned, her muscles involuntarily twitching as the chronal accelerator cracked and fitz. It was too damaged to blink again but luckily not enough to let her fade away.  

“…e…extraction please….” she whined, coughing and hissing in pain as she rolled over, forcing herself to stand despite her legs experiencing third degree burns and her favorite goggles now cracked and stained with blood that dribbled from her forehead. 

Reaching out to grab the side of what was left of an AC unit, she pushed herself upwards and held on until she was stable enough to stand on her own. 

But looking across the roof where the sniper was also busy trying to stand, the red lights of her helmet sparked and blinked out, too damaged to continue and retracted out of her own eyes. 

Suddenly Lena couldn’t breath. 

Suddenly her hand clutching the wall tightened as her legs nearly gave out from under her. 

Her shaking fingers slowly reached up and peeled the broken orange visor from her eyes to ensure she didn’t hit her head that hard. 

But there she was. 

Yellow eyes and skin beyond pale but she recognized that piercing gaze and killer jawline anywhere. 

“…A…Amelie?” 

The sniper stood up, clutching her side and wiping the blood trickle from the corner of her mouth. Her thin brows furrowed at Lena,“….who the hell is Amelie?” 

Her ears were on fire and heart now somewhere in her throat, before she could attempt to call out again the roar of the helicarrier and gush of wind of the engines grabbed her attention first. The side door opened, where her team, wounded but alive reaching out to her. Two of which pointed their guns and opened fire at the sniper, providing cover as two others hopped out to retrieve her. 

“Tracer let’s go!” they screamed but she couldn’t move, she watched in horror as the sniper scooped up her gun and zipped away bleeding profusely at the side but soon out of sight. 

“Tracer come on!”

“No! Wait!” she struggled in their grasp but too weak to make any progress. Soon she was hauled into the ship, where her team and the payload were finally safe. 

The city they decimated in the battle was soon far behind them, yet Tracer couldn’t tear her eyes away from the window. Her team called out to her but her racing heart and searing pain deafened her ears as  the constant repeat of the mysterious woman replayed before her eyes. 

* * *

“Who the bloody hell was that?!” 

The wonders of modern medicine, by the time they returned to home base Lena was back on her feet without a single trace of injury, save for the holes and burns on her clothes. But that was not on her mind, she nearly kicked down the door to Morrison’s command center and demanded answers. 

The room fell silent.

“Tracer…” his voice lowered, a warning tone but she was not having it.

“Why won’t anyone answer me?! What the hell is going on?!” 

“Oxton!” his patience wearing thin, raising his voice just enough to regain her attention and command. 

She was shaking, glaring straight up at him but remained silent as he made a few calls. 

“Report to Winston immediately” 

Her eyes flashed around the room, it wasn’t the first time people avoided her gaze. No one wanting the responsibility of telling her the bad news first. Ironically, it might be for the same reason as before.

She stomped off, fuming, confused and terrified out of her mind. Ideas, theories and imagination running faster and wilder than she ever could. That voice, those eyes and that frustratingly beautiful smile. By the time she reached the lab tears were streaming down her cheeks. 

“Lena…” 

“Winston please…what is going on” 

 

* * *

 

Gerard loved his privacy. He purchased a beautiful but modestly sized home for himself and his new wife outside her birthplace in Annecy, France. As much as he wished to keep his home and work separate certain precautions were taken, weapons stored in secret compartments in the wall, back up servers for communications and cameras at every corner and opening of the house. 

A team was sent to his home the night he was murdered, video footage was recorded that night and since then the case was closed shut and hidden away. 

For the first time since that day, it was reopened and viewed. 

Lena broke into a million pieces. 

Sometime well after two in the morning the sleeping couple received a call. Amelie groaned in annoyance, rolling over to reach for the phone that sat on the nightstand next to her. Words were spoken to her and suddenly she sat up. 

“While she was captured, Talon forced her into a sleeper agent program” 

With fluid motions and purpose in mind, she slipped out of bed to retrieve a small pistol from the nightstand drawer and blew a hole in her husband’s sleeping face without so much as blinking an eye. 

Moments later she aimed the gun straight at the camera and the remaining footage was lost. 

She began to pacing around the lab, running her fingers through her hair in a nervous fit as her breathing became labored. Stuck between wanting to find the furthermost and darkest corner to hide in or run, run so fast and so far that time itself would change.

“Fucking….shit…” her heart was pounding and head spinning, pausing a moment to look back at the screen as it repeated itself. 

It was real. It was there and she couldn’t breath. 

“Amelie is dead. What you saw out there is their new deadly weapon, affectionately named Widowmaker” 

She marched over to the screen and slammed it shut. 

“Why didn’t anyone tell me!?” 

“Why do you think?” 

There was no easy way of telling someone news like this. Lena clutched the sides of the console, glaring up at the now closed file named “Lacroix Incident”.

“Have ….have we tried to capture her? Bring her back? Maybe she’s still in there” her shoulder’s heaved, desperate to catch up with her thumping heart. 

Winston sighed, speaking softly, “Don’t think you’re the only one that misses her” 

Finally, she turned around. He sat on the ground, looking anywhere but the offending file,”We’ve tried sending teams out to find her. Bring her home. I built a device that could alter time and space like hell I would let something like neural reconditioning get in the way of getting her back but each time every single team has gone missing” 

Not even a second had passed and she made up her mind.

“Then I’ll go” 

“Lena did you not hear me? She’s killed every-”

“She didn’t kill me today, and she never will” despite the strong words they came out in a whimper, she wiped her tear stricken face and marched out. 

Winston made no move to stop her.

“I’m bringing her home”

* * *

She spent a week keeping her ears to the ground for any sign or talk of a Talon sniper. The moment there was, the short girl stood tall and assertive, requesting and borderline demanded to be placed on the mission. 

Morrison was quick to remind her that no team had successfully retrieved Widowmaker. That she was also deemed the enemy, the woman named Amelie is dead and that because of it Overwatch was now under extreme scrutiny and being blamed for having a sleeper agent. Also if she were unsuccessful, Overwatch would call the search off and place a ‘shoot on sight’ order.

She was quick to remind him that she didn’t care. 

He let her go. 

For the first time, Tracer boarded the plane without uttering a single word. She took a seat in the corner by the window, eyes trained outside and ready to hop out at any given notice or sign of the sniper and they hadn’t even left yet. 

The usual bundle of energy and morale was silent and the team fell into an uncomfortable uneasiness. 

Until there was a unified sigh of relief so loud even Tracer turned. 

“Sorry for making you all wait” Angela smiled sweetly as she entered, making quick strides to join her in the corner. 

Her head shrunk back into her shoulders,”…you can’t stop me” 

“Stop you?” she shook her head, crossing her legs and brushing away any dust from her tabard, ”I am here to make sure there is no bullet between your eyes Lena” she smiled sweetly, instantly bringing Tracer’s nerves into a calm.

* * *

The objective of the day was to provide support to a losing battle outside of Dorado, Mexico. Worst case scenario, extract whoever was left and leave before it was too late. 

But at the sight of a blue haze and golden angelic light the enemy immediately pulled back, giving Overwatch soldiers the morale boost they needed to change the outcome of the fight. 

“Get the wounded on the carrier!” 

“I’ll hold them off, Mercy cover me!” 

A blast of blue light from her sceptre and Tracer’s shots were striking true, mowing down any fool who was in her line of fire. 

“Wounded secure! Push fo-” 

The intercom cut short, the two turned around and found the Captain flat on the floor with a hole in the back of his head and between his eyes. 

Tracer turned and Mercy stared back. 

“Go” 

The two split, scooping the fallen soldier and flying away while Tracer never ran so fast in her life. 

Just as before the air resounded like thunder with each shot. She hasn’t noticed Tracer yet, her chest was heaving and heat emitted from the accelerator as it was being pushed to its limits. 

Dorado was condensed with tight spaces, difficult to pinpoint a sniper but a playground for one. At least until one was up close and personal.

Tracer hopped onto the roof directly behind her. 

Only then did she stop shooting. 

“I was wondering when we would meet again” she purred, ready to play once more. 

But Tracer was not having it. 

Blinking forward before the sniper could ready her gun she pressed her pistol against her forehead. 

Tracer’s hand was steady but breathing ragged, her soft and playful eyes replaced with a strong glare. Widowmaker stared at the girl for a moment, the sly grin slowly fading, disappointed, “And here I thought we had a good thing going here” 

“Do you know who I am” she demanded, the pistol pushing against her harder. 

She didn’t move,“A thorn in Talon’s side” 

“Do you know who you are” her voice cracked, and as such so did her eyes, she was pleading now,“Please” 

But Widow scoffed,“I don’t have time for this” she hissed, smacking the pistol away and lifting her rifle up, pulling the trigger and holding it, sending a barrage of bullets at the ghost of the girl who zipped around.

“Your name is Amelie Lacroix!” she called out, pulling her pistols back into place she jumped and dodged every shot with no intention of returning fire.

“What are you-”

“Your husband was Gerard Lacroix!” 

Tracer blinked up to the confused sniper and kicked the gun away, “You were our best shot and never missed, you fell in love with your captain who said you had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen” 

Widow hissed, throwing a quick punch that just barely missed. She was sure to be just as proficient in close quarters combat as long ranged. Tracer ducked and weaved at each jab that was closer each time but she continued.

“He proposed to you in the middle of a mission because he thought for sure neither of you would make it out alive and he wanted to ask you if it was the last thing he ever did” 

“Enough!” she growled,”Fight back you stupi-”

Tracer caught both fists in her grasp,“You had a ring with four rubies inside the band on each side of the diamond at the center!” 

Her eye twitched, it was small but it was there and Tracer went with it, holding onto her hands as tight as she could. 

“You would never stop talking about him and how proud you were to have known him!”

Something was happening. Widow didn’t move, she couldn’t, trapped under Tracer’s intense gaze and strange words somehow sent her body rigid. She was blinking rapidly, like fighting off an oncoming headache. 

“Stop…” her voice lowered, glaring down at the girl who would not stand down.

She could see it all over Widow’s face, her words were chipping away at something and Tracer couldn’t help but feel hopeful, “You loved him!” 

“SHUT UP”

She screamed, pulling Tracer in to connect her knee straight into the accelerator, cracking it instantly sending her into shock. Gasping and choking for air she collapsed onto the floor, clutching the harness as though it were bleeding. 

“Get. Out. Of. My. Head” she spat with venom in her voice, kicking Tracer square in the face, sending her up and flat on her back. 

She groaned, holding her chin as she slowly sat up, despite the warning, she continued,“You…wore a purple sweater the day we met in Winston’s lab” she laughed, spitting a wad of blood from her mouth.

Leaning back against the railing of the roof, Tracer looked up and watched her for a moment. 

Widow clutched her temples, hissing in pain and confusion. 

“You were there when I woke up…” she never realized the tears streaming down her face. 

“Shut up…”

“I had a blood panic attack but seeing you there was all I needed” she laughed pathetically, clutching the cold bars to hoist herself up. 

Widow was done, casting a glare worth a thousand knives, she took long strides over to the girl and grabbed a fist full of her jacket, pulling the dead weight straight up to her face. 

“I will kill you” 

But she made no movement to get away or fight back, she just laughed,“We had tea and biscuits for Christ’s sake”

The sad smile was quickly wiped off her face as Widow screamed, her head pulsing and memories flashing before her eyes and didn’t make sense and the only way to solve it was to make the girl disappear. Her fist crunched into Tracer’s face, shattering her nose and jaw well on its way to being broken. 

“Shut up shut up shut up shut up!” she screamed, pulling back and landing each blow with each cry. At some point Tracer fell out of her grasp and fell flat on her back but the punches continued, slower and weaker than the last as emotional exhaustion took over. 

She gasped, chest heaving and shoulders shaking Widow knelt down and reached for her jacket once more, keeping her limp body steady as she pulled her fist back, ready for another. Her knuckles covered in blood, some of it her own. Tracer cough and sputtered, blood spilling from her lips and dark bruises already forming around her cheeks.  

Even being beaten to dust, she continued to call out to her friend, “My name…is Lena…Oxton” 

Widow froze. 

“You never gave up on me” she wheezed, “When everyone else did”

Her fist lowered. 

“I will not…give up on you luv” 

Her head was pounding, blinding pain and broken bones sent Tracer into the brink of unconsciousness. Unable to move and at the complete mercy of the woman who could very well kill her right here and now, she closed her eyes and let her life be in the hands of the universe. 

But instead of another face full of fist, she felt the gentle descent of her head against the ground. Widow gently put her down, the hand holding her was shaking. 

Gloves fingertips grazed over her forehead, gingerly grasping the bloody and broken googles over her eyes and pulled them up and off her face. 

Lena slowly opened her eyes, blinking past the sweat and swelling to find Widowmaker staring down at her in complete horror and realization. 

“Please…come…home” she mumbled just moments before falling into darkness.

 

* * *

 

When Lena opened her eyes she was back in the med bay. 

Winston and Angela at the ready with treats and pity. 

Ameile is dead. Overwatch was now ordered to Shoot on sight. 

Lena didn’t speak for three days. 

 

* * *

A week since the incident her bruises vanished, jaw back in place and her nose returned to it’s adorable self but the pain was still there. Doctor’s orders prescribed a few days off, physically she was fine but emotionally not so much. Angela suggested going back to her apartment in King’s Row, relax, get away from work though more importantly stay away from any news of Widowmaker.

Despite her injuries Lena was impossible when she made up her mind, and she was on a mission. She was last seen sneaking out of the med bay with bandages still wrapped around her head. 

Though she disagreed, literally kicking and whining the entire time, it was for the best. She took a long walk around the block, hiding her harness underneath a thick coat and her wild but strangely iconic hair with a beanie. Since joining Overwatch she became somewhat of a celebrity, her happy eyes and big smile despite the insanity of the war was a symbol of hope to many people. As thrilling as that was, the point of this vacation was to lay low and become one of the people. It was exciting to listen in on conversations, opinions and debates about the war, Overwatch and the like.   

Her favorite spot to listen to such intriguing conversations was definitely the cafe across the street from her place. She used to be a regular before she joined Overwatch, before she became a pilot she was found in here sipping coffee with as much caffeine and espresso as they would allow while using up the wifi to type up homework and applications. 

The owner and workers had changed since she last visited, it was a good thing, no one would recognize her though she felt a little sad. How much time had truly passed, what little of a normal she had before was now gone. 

Luckily their coffee was the same and they got her order correctly. Also there was a cute blonde girl barista that wrote Lena’s name on the side of the cup with a heart beside it. 

She took a seat alone in the corner, keeping her eyes on her phone and blushing furiously as every once and awhile she would look up and find the girl smiling and looking back. Suddenly realizing how long it had been since she was in the dating game and wow she was cute. 

“I think she’s waiting for you to make the first move cherie” 

Her heart stopped.

Unable to move she could hear the gentle click of a tea cup being placed on the table across from her and a chair sliding out, Lena gulped as they took a seat. 

And there she was, Widowmaker just a few inches away, pale as ever in a thin purple sweater and killer lipstick to extenuate her deadly smirk. 

Another click was heard from beneath the table,”Try not to make a scene girlie” she purred, a small pistol nudging Lena’s knee,”You wouldn’t want anything to happen to the cute one over there no?” she winked.

She wanted to do something, anything. Scream, cry, reach out and punch her in her stupid beautiful face until Ameile came out and not this killer. But she instead, leaned in cradling her chin with hands, her knee playfully pushing back on the pistol. The strange game was begun and she loved to play it. 

“Sounds like you’re jealous luv” 

“Maybe I am, besides, I am here to talk” 

“Oh boy, this should be good” she laughed, scooting her seat further in, providing her with her complete and utter attention, but first, lifted her hands up to speak first, she was at least polite about this hold up, “Would you mind terribly if I took a whack at it yeah?” 

A curious brow was raised but she nodded regardless, “…I will humor you” 

“Let me guess….you’re here to tell me that the woman I knew as Amelie is dead?” a quick look of surprised flashed across Widow’s face, Lena continued with an exaggerated finger tapping her chin in thought,”That I should stop trying and if I try again you’ll kill me or something boring like that right? Am I close?” 

There was a moment of silence between the too. 

Lena’s smile never faltered, even as the woman rolled her eyes and sighed,“Rude little girl, how dare you take my monologue away” 

“Sorry not sorry luv, also I’m not going to stop trying ever so you’ve wasted your time coming here” she shrugged, taking a quick swig of her coffee before continuing,“Oh! Side note, you kill me? Not likely, you had plenty of opportunities and you didn’t take the shot”

Widow remained silent.

“Why?”

At some point the pistol was put away but she didn’t notice, Widow shrugged, grasping her tea with both hands. Lena made note how it was nearly gone and an actual cup is usually given out to people intending to stay for awhile. How long was she waiting in here for her?

“Do you realize how boring picking off agents one by one is? You amuse me”  
  
“Not the first time you’ve told me that” 

Taking a long sip, she made a soft content hum sound emitting from her throat like a purr, “I should ask the same of you cherie”

_Oh boy._

“Our first night together? You could have been done with me with that little blast” 

Lena smiled sheepishly, almost ashamed. Almost.

“Well if you want honesty then…yeah, I’ve been getting pretty bored with you blokes for awhile now. You’re a nice change of pace” 

“You flatter me” 

“Always have and always will”

What a strange life indeed. 

Tracer sat with her elbows on the table with the dumbest smile on her face, the woman before her may claim that her best friend was no longer there but it was the only thing keeping her from truly sending a bullet through her eyes. As sad and somewhat selfish as it sounded, perhaps this new…relationship wasn’t so bad. 

“Such a shame this war will have to end one day, I will miss our dances” 

“A tragedy really”

Finishing her tea, Widow quietly pushed herself from the table to stand. Lena froze as she leaned in, her lips just barely brushing past her ear.

“I will kill you” 

Lena forgot how to breathe.

“No one else will have the pleasure” 

The entire shop might have caught on fire and she would not have noticed, not the way she pulled away and stared straight into her soul. She knew exactly what she was doing and God she was not going to stop her anytime soon.

“You sure know how to woo a girl” she grinned, hiding her foot tapping nervously she winked playfully,“ I look forward to our next date” 

“Au Revoir cherie” 

She waited until the woman was out of sight, out of the shop and down the street, slipping away into the crowd before Lena let out a huge sigh, air she had no idea she was holding in released. Her heart thumping, face red like she had just run around the world twice. 

The girl behind the counter refused to look up at her. 

There went that plan. 

Later Lena does finally go home as the sunsets behind buildings and the familiar dull ringing of the bell in the distance reminds her how late it is. 

Overwatch was on the news again, reporters spoke of conspiracy theories, housing criminals and causing millions in damage but little on the good they have been doing lately. She was quick to turn off the television and the lights, ready to call it a day. 

But that feeling… since she returned home.

Of being watched.

Lena stared out the window with a smile and blew a kiss before shutting the blinds. 

Somewhere, someone was smiling back. Eagerly awaiting the next time they would meet on the battlefield for another dance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to tumblr user Nikanono for her FANTASTIC art please go check out her stuff!


End file.
